High School Musical: Doctor Who Style
by Hubert24601
Summary: Synopsis: How many of you think that the movie High School Musical is corny and romantic? Join the club, we've got jackets. 10Rose, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

High School Musical: Doctor Who Style

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ROFL! I just watched High School Musical last night and I laughed so hard I fell off my chair. Anyway, here it goes… Definitely in the Karaoke mood – we just went out last night.

Special Guest Appearance: Something New from High School Musical

Disclaimer: don't own nothing.

Chapter One: The Start Of Something New

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor whopped with laughter on the couch with Rose, having been made to sit through the first ten minutes of High School Musical. He couldn't refrain from his hysterical giggle when the two main characters started to sing the first song. "Oh gosh, this is SO CORNY," he whispered to Rose, who was stubbornly ignoring him.

"I think it's romantic," she hissed back.

The Doctor stared at her incredulously, having been just handed his excuse for looking at her for the next ten minutes. She was so into the film she didn't notice – a fact that the Doctor was grateful for. Her blonde hair was tucked neatly behind her ears as she stared at the screen, her gorgeous brown eyes slowly widening and perfect red lips curving into a smile – lips that he wanted to kiss so badly. The Doctor felt a flash of warmth seep through him. Rose thought that singing with a complete stranger was romantic? Well…

He grabbed the remote, pressed rewind, and made some quick adjustments.

Rose glanced up at him. "What are you doing?" she asked him curiously.

"You'll see. How well do you know that song?"

Rose frowned thoughtfully. "I have it memorized," she admitted.

"Fantastic." He raced from the room, only to return a few minutes later with a packet and two wireless microphones with their stands.

"Doctor?"

"We're gonna do it." He placed the packet on the floor and pressed a small button. It inflated into a large, black stage.

Rose smiled and stood up when the Doctor offered her his hand with a gentle smile.

"Sounds good." Rose had never heard the tenth Doctor sing before, and was sure that he hadn't heard her either. She smiled smugly. Give him a surprise.

"Here we are." The Doctor pressed the play button on the movie and the music started, but even though they could the characters move their mouths, no sound came out.

"Perfect – like Karaoke!" said Rose as the Doctor chuckled. Rose leaped onto the stage, as did the Doctor, who shuffled nervously to her side, turning his mike on.

"Living in my own world," the Doctor sang softly, sounding unsure, Rose inhaled sharply. His voice was absolutely gorgeous! She blinked, and then closed her eyes, emerging herself in his tone. "Didn't understand," he continued, glancing sideways at Rose to see her reaction. He smiled with delight, and in doing so fumbled a bit. "That anything can happen… if you take a chance." He took a full glance at Rose, who, with her eyes still closed, began to sing softly, then loudly.

"I never believed in what I could not see," she sang, a slight smile on her face. The Doctor turned and stared at her outright, eyes wide in amazement. He blushed when she turned to look at him and raise an eyebrow, but continued to sing. "I never opened my heart –"

The Doctor, still amazed, quickly put in a "Oh, oh."

"To all the possibilities – oooh."

Then, according to the music, they both went, "I know –"

"That something has changed," Rose sang.

"Never felt this way – "

"And right here tonight," Rose finished before they joined together again, each doing separate parts to create a beautiful harmony.

"This could be the start of something new –" they sang together as the song started into an funkier beat.

"It feels so right - " Rose sang to the Doctor, eyes bright with a truth that he would never guess.

"- To be here with you," the Doctor joined her as his own brown eyes mirrored her feelings exactly. They exchanged a small smile. "Ooh, oh, and now looking in your eyes –"

"I feel in my heart –" Rose sang alone.

"Feel in my heart," the Doctor echoed.

"The start of something new."

"Oooh, yah," the Doctor sang, tossing her a lazy grin. Rose held back a chuckle as he tossed off his jacket and flung it unceremoniously to the floor. "And who would ever thought that, mm…"

"We'd both be here tonight." Rose joined him.

"Ooh."

"Yeah."

"And the world looks so much brighter," Rose sang out heartily.

"Brighter, brighter," the Doctor joined her, giving it all he had.

"With you by my side!"

"By your side!"

"I know that something has changed, never felt this way –"

"I know that for –"

"Real," the Doctor joined her, grinning, "This could be the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you! Ooh, and now, looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart - "

"The start of something new –"

The Doctor echoed the young boy on the screen and tipped his microphone towards Rose, singing out loudly, "I never knew that it could happen till it happened to me, oooh, yeah!" Then she joined him. "I didn't know it before – "

"But now it's easy to –"

"See, OOOOHHH!" They both sang together, giving it all they had. "That it's the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you! Oh, and now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart," The Doctor grinned slowly and started approaching Rose, just like the young gent on the screen. Rose grinned and determined not to move back like the girl had – but her efforts only made her fall off the stage. The Doctor moved forward and caught her around her waist before she fell, still singing, though now with a smile on his face. Rose smiled back and continued to sing as well – "It's the start of something new! It feels so right to be here with you! Oh, and now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something –"

"Start of something – " the Doctor quietly sang.

"Start of something – " Rose echoed as well.

"The start of something new."

The music faded, along with their voices. Just like the characters on screen, the Doctor and Rose were left staring at each other, the Doctor's arm still more than a little possessively wrapped around her waist. They breathed hard for a moment, staring boldly into each other's eyes.

"Was that fun?" the Doctor asked at last, breaking the silence that was too comfortable for both of them.

"Oh yes." Her eyes shined. "Thank you." She gently leaned forward and kissed his cheek swiftly, before slipping from his grasp and stepping off the stage. "Can we watch the rest of the movie now?"

The Doctor couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Yeah." He folded up the stage and took the microphones back into the room he had taken them from, then came back, fiddled once more with the telly, then sat down on the couch, Rose once more in her spot beside him, which was not as close as he would have liked.

He let the sitting arrangement last for as long as it took to get a bowl of popcorn and two Cokes. He arrived once more with a giant bowl of popcorn under his arm, and proceeded to put the two Cokes on the table beside him – away from Rose. He rested the popcorn bowl on his chest, deliberately being a hog.

"Doctor." The Doctor turned his head at her voice and offered a small smile.

"If you want it, come and get it."

Rose grinned back and slid closer, slinging an arm on his chest to get the popcorn. Evidently she wasn't close enough for the Doctor's comfort, because he moved it once more out of her reach. Rose almost glared at him. The Doctor smiled back, though his smile was slightly shaky with disappointment. She didn't want to sit that close to him?

Rose slid closer still, slightly hesitant.

"Oh come here, Rose, I don't have Time Lord BO!" exclaimed the Doctor finally as he grabbed her by her arm and planted her firmly next to him.

Rose laughed and the Doctor's hearts choked his throat when he felt her wrap her arms firmly around his back and stomach, using his chest for a cushion. She snuggled closer, her hair splayed against his shoulder and chest.

The Doctor sighed in contentment as Rose lifted a hand to the bucket of popcorn. This was how a movie date was supposed to be. Rose suddenly lifted a head and quirked a smile and an eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asked innocently. Then he realized. He smiled back, grabbed a Coke bottle off the coffee table beside him, and handed it to her. She leaned over, gave him another little kiss on the cheek in thank you, and smiled back. Then she rested her head on him again, fingers tracing patterns across his white shirt.

"You're welcome," he told her dreamily as he pressed play.

The Coke was shared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Chapter 2

High School Musical: Doctor Who Style

Chapter Two

Get Your Head In The Game

Wow, I might be REALLY distracted as I write this… my sister-in-law is currently in the hospital flat on her back having a baby. Everything's going great…

Okay, this is really weird. Sad. Frightening. Last night I had a dream (more like a nightmare) about my brother coming home and just looking into my eyes with this really intensely sad expression and I knew something was very wrong. Then he told me the baby died. I woke up crying. Now I can't tell anyone about this nightmare – do you want to scare your brother when he's nervous enough about being a father as it is? – except for you guys… but I _really_ don't want this to happen. Oh man… help. Are any of you believers? Will you please pray for my family and I? I'd appreciate it so much.

God bless,

Liz

P.S. Lord willing I'll be an aunt in a few hours!!!!!

> > > > > > > > > > >

Rose lay snuggled up against the Doctor's chest as they continued to watch High School Musical. It wasn't as if she was paying attention, however. His two heartbeats were comfortably against her ear, making her own heart beat out of sync. Her arm was trapped behind his back, but it was in a comfortable position, not crushed – and therefore didn't bother her at all. Her other arm was still slung across his chest and her shoulder met his armpit as his arm was around her back. All in all, it was a very comfortable, close and tactful position.

The film was really good, too.

It almost got too much, however, when the Doctor started laughing. Really laughing. Not just in-the-throat-small laughing, but deep down, loud, rumble-in-the-chest laughing. Rose could hear it before it even left his mouth. It made her want to reach up and snog him. Even though his warm, bubbly laughter made her feel so good, Rose was ready to throttle him for distracting her when she really couldn't afford it. All she could think about was how close she was to him, how good he smelled, how lean his chest was… you get the idea. So, she sat up.

The Doctor looked at her in surprise and reached out to tug her back down again, but Rose wouldn't let him. Then he looked at her with his gorgeous, brown puppy dog expression – and how could she refuse him when he looked at her like that? Especially when she really didn't want to sit up in the first place. She was liking his chest just fine. So, with a sigh, she slowly lay down again.

The Doctor couldn't hold it in at the detention scene. "This is sooo lame," he complained, bursting into another fit of hysterical laughter. Rose couldn't help but grin as he did so.

"It is _not_ lame. Just… slightly weird," she protested as she watched Mr. Bolton run into the gym and scream, "Where's my team, Darbus? What the heck are those two doing in a tree?!"

"It _is_ weird, I'll give it that," the Doctor agreed as he watched with her. He grinned down on Rose. "I used to play Basketball, did you know?"

Rose sighed with relief. They were back to talking again. She sat up and looked him in the eye, taken aback slightly that they were so close to each other. "Did you?" she asked warily.

"Oh, I did," he assured her proudly. "In my eighth regeneration."

"They're numbered?" Rose asked in surprise.

"Yep."

"Which one is this one?"

"My tenth."

"How many can you have, or are you unstoppable?" asked Rose, teasing lightly. The Doctor grew silent and didn't answer. Rather, he nudged her back down. But Rose wasn't to be put off that easily and sat up again. "Doctor?"

"I'm not unstoppable, now will you lie down?" he finally told her, and Rose rested her head on his shoulder, her hand coming up slowly to touch it.

"You don't have that many left, do you?" she whispered softly against his ear. She didn't notice the shiver that went through him at her touch.

"What I have is good enough for me," he told Rose firmly, and twisted his head around to look at her. Their eyes were so close together.

"Really, though?" she asked.

"Really really," he told her. His arm slipped reassuringly around her shoulders and he gave her a squeeze.

"Okay," she replied, completely trusting him. Rose laid her head back down against his chest as the Doctor's arm squeezed her shoulders again. She giggled when Troy began to sing. "I don't believe this is his _real_ voice," she confided.

The Doctor stilled as he listened for a minute, and then looked at Rose. "I don't believe it either. He sounds too much like someone from the…"

"Backstreet Boys?" Rose suggested as she giggled again.

"Exactly," emphasized the Doctor, grinning. "Completely ridiculous."

Rose laughed again. "Can't imagine _you_ singing this song," she murmured with a shy smile.

The Doctor grinned back. "Wanna bet?" He tickled her arm before starting to bounce. "Yo, get your head in the game, yo, I get my head in the game… don't be afraid to shoot the outside J…"

Rose burst out laughing. "Doctor!"

But once he started he wasn't able to stop. At the middle he paused and started to shriek, overdoing it just a bit. It was enough that Rose was in hysterics. "Whhy am I feeling so wrooooong? My head's in the game but my heart's in the song!" He started echoing Troy's motions and started flailing his arms everywhere. "She makes it feel soooo right…"

"Should I go for it?" Rose asked with one eyebrow raised, looking at him. The Doctor grinned and winked as she continued. "I gotta shake this –"

And they both screamed "YIKES!" before falling back against the couch together in hysterical laughter.

"Oh, this is fantastic and brilliant all rolled into one," the Doctor commented, wiping his eyes of tears.

"I agree," Rose concurred, grinning with him. She nestled back down against his chest as Troy shot the lone basket.

"What team?" The Doctor smirked.

"Wild Cats!" shouted Rose.

"What team?"

"Wild Cats!"

"Wild Cats!"

Both of them shouted in their best rapper voice, "Get your head in the game!" and both of them shrieked with more laughter.

"This is brilliant, seeing a corny movie with you," the Doctor said after the laughter had subsided and the tears had been wiped and the noses had been blown and more of the popcorn had been eaten and more of Coke had been drunk – you get the picture. "I absolutely love you."

Rose's heart stopped and she refused to make it more than it seemed. _He didn't mean it,_ she told herself over and over repeatedly in her mind. _He's a bit confused – maybe he's had too much to drink – maybe he's laughed too much. He means it in a friendship love sense… right? _ "Thanks, Doctor. I love you too." She rolled her eyes to belay the heart-jerking comment.

"I was talking to my banana." Rose reached up and slapped him. "Ow!" He gingerly rubbed his cheek. "What was that for?" he asked indignantly.

Rose refused to answer him. She sat up fully and didn't look at him at all. She was so into watching the telly she ignored him completely. Sharpay and Ryan had never seemed so interesting before, actually.

"Rose, look at me." His voice was quiet, soft, teasing… _Dang him. _Rose refused to give in. She stubbornly sat forward and focused on the screen. "Rose." She shook her head firmly and, to add insult to injury, scooted away from him to the other side of the couch. It seemed like a mile separated them. "Rose." Now he really did sound hurt. She felt a little guilty, but it was his fault… saying all those things… She refused to think about what had transpired and quickly snagged a pillow. She looked down at it. It was a Barty Crouch Junior pillow. Great – why did he have to look like the Doctor? She chucked it at the Doctor and grabbed the throw cover he had used to cover her and threw it around herself, snuggling down into its warmth. It was okay, but it was nothing compared to the Doctor's warmth and softness. She tried not to think about it.

He was watching her. She finally looked over at him and frowned, unable to take his stare anymore. "Turn down the lights please," she whimpered, and without another word, turned and buried herself in the arm of the couch. She felt the weight lift and knew he had done as she had requested. The lights went down, the glare on the telly screen lifted slightly. She didn't hear him sit down again. She blinked when she heard footsteps coming towards her and her heart began to race.

"Rose," he murmured, momentarily blocking her view of the telly.

She frowned and tried to swat him away, but he caught her wrists quite easily. "I'm trying to watch," she told him calmly.

"You can watch with me," he informed her, not commanding, but gently requesting.

Rose frowned at him again. "I'm quite comfortable here, thank you."

The Doctor sighed and sat as close as he could on the couch beside her. "Rose, I was kidding."

"I know." And she did know. She knew he had been kidding about talking to his banana, but it was still harsh and she doubted he was serious about… _that_.

"No, you don't know," he told her in frustration. He reached forward and paused the movie. "Rose… I don't know how to say this…"

"Just say it," she told him simply, calmly, unemotionally. _He's gonna tell me that he knows I love him and he's gonna wreck it all and say it's a crush and what I want can never happen coz he doesn't like me in that way anyway and – _

"I love you."

Rose blinked and came out of her miserable dream of what might have been. She gaped at him instead. "Say what?"

> > > > > > > > > 

_A/N: You know, anticipation is have the pleasure. ;) _


End file.
